Percy Jackson and Harry Potter: A Crossover
by swimmjacket
Summary: Percy and Harry must team up to save the world from Voldemort. Percy and the demigods travel to England to help out the wizards and defeat Voldemort. (After The Last Olympian and During the Half Blood Prince) Please Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
1. A Journey PJO

Percy's P.O.V.

I was walking down the beach with Annabeth holding hands. We had saved the world and Olympus and life was great. I was about to lean in and kiss Annabeth when I saw Nico running toward us. "Percy! Annabeth Chrion needs you in the Big House. I looked at Annabeth and we started running to the Big House.

Chiron turned around when we got there "Percy, Annabeth meet Professor Dumbledore." I looked around Chiron towards an old man in colorful robes.

"Hello" Annabeth and I said. Wondering who this strange man was.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth. My name is Dumbledore and I am a wizard, someone descended from your goddess Hecate. My school, my world is in danger. I need the help of you demigods. You see an evil wizard is trying o take control and rule our world, if he succeeds he will come for yours too."

I looked at Annabeth and we nodded "We will help you, Chiron, can we gather some campers and prepare for the journey?" I asked. "Of course Percy, take our top fighters with you."

Me and Annabeth walked back to our cabins "Wizards, weird. And in England!" "I said.

"Ya, so do you think this will be harder than the war?" Annabeth asked.

"I hope not, but at least I still have Achilles's Curse" I said, thanking the gods I still had invulnerability.

"So, who should we take? You are the main battle strategist." I said."Well, you, me, Nico, Thaila, and the Stoll Brothers, Clarisse, Grover, and Will should be the best choices."

"Why, might I ask?" wondering her thought process.

"Well, you Nico, and Thaila are the most powerful. The Stroll Brothers would help us out of any sticky situation. Clarisse is a great fighter. Grover can help us with any nature problems and could release the Panic. And Will can create a min sun and heal any of us."

"Good point. I will grab everyone and explain if you pack the bags." I said, knowing she could pack for any situation.

"Sure, meet back here in a hour or so?"

"Awesome, see you soon Wise Girl.

We all meet back at the Big House about 2 hours after Chiron first told ma and Annabeth. Everyone was packed with weapons, nectar, ambrosia, and anything we would need on the journey.

Chiron explained the wizards world. There was a school called Hogwarts, that was run by Dumbledore. The evil wizard was called He-who=must-not-be named or You-know-who, since the name was jinxed. There was a young hero at Hogwarts named Harry that was destined to defeat this wizard. We would travel by plane to England (We talked to Zeus and it was ok) then use Pegesi to travel to the school.

"Good Luck young heroes, may the gods be with you." Chrion said and we walked out of camp to the car.

In one hour we were on a plane, heading to England.


	2. The School HP

Harry's P.O.V.

I was walking down to Dumbledore's office with Ron and Hermoine. "Why does Dumbledore want to see us? My first private lesson wasn't supposed to be till next week."

"I don't know, but it must be important if he invited all of us." Hermione said.

We got to the griffin statue "'Lemon Drops" and the doorway slid open. We knocked on the door and entered Dumbledore's office.

"You wanted to see us Professor, is anything wrong?" I said.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione I needed to speak with you about something important. How much do you know about Greek Myths?" He asked.

"A little, why?" Hermione replied.

"Well, they are in matter of fact, not myths. The gods and goddesses of Olympus are real."

"What!?" I yelled "Really Professor? What does this mean? Is Voldemort trying to get them on his side?" I asked.

"No Harry, we are asking them for help, well their children. You see, the gods and goddesses would travel to Earth, fall in love with mortals and have children. You may know some like Heracles, Theseus, and so on. I have requested the help of their current children. They are coming from America as we speak to help us defeat Voldemort. I ask that you three to go down to the grounds to great our guests while I announce their arrival to the school.

"Ok professor. What should we expect of these... what did you call them?" I asked

"Demigods, or half bloods is acceptable. They have been through many hardships Harry, more than even you have. These heroes are trained for battle and been in combat many a times. Why just recently the 2nd Titan War just ended. But I will let them explain thier trails and powers to you. Now we must go, they are appraoching!"

We all left Dumbledore's office and me, Ron, and Hermione walked down towards the grounds. "This is crazy right?" I asked.

"Well, we are wizards, so we shouldn't be judging. I am interested in their powers, I wonder what they will be like." Hermione said.

"Well, we are about to find out. Look!" Ron exclaimed an we saw flying horses descending on Hogwarts.

"Time to go meet the demigods" I said as we continued to walk towards the landing horses.


	3. Introductions PJO

Percy's P.O.V.

We saw a giant castle and landed on the giant field, I helped Annabeth off Blackjack _"Hey boss, do you want us to hang around?"_

"Stay close but you can go. Just be ready just in case." I said and the Pegisi took off. I saw three teens walking toward us in robes.

"I think those are wizards, WOW, look at that castle, it looks hundreds of years old!" I loved when she started talking about architecture, she at this fire in her eyes that was almost impossible to keep me from kissing her, but with our hosts rapidly approaching I waited.

As they got closer I saw they were two boys, one girl, all about the same age as me, maybe older. There was a messy black haired boy with green eyes, glasses and a weird lightning scar on his forehead. The other boy was freckled, red headed and talking to the slightly frizzy brown haired girl.

I walked out with my hand held out "Hi! My name is Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon; the God of the seas, earthquakes, and father of horses, but just called me Percy." The black haired boy with the scar shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you Percy, my name is Harry Potter, and these are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger." "Hi." Hello" Ron and Hermione said. I looked back at Harry "So you guys are all wizards here?"

"Yes, and all of you have a godly parent?" Harry asked. "Yes, except for Grover, he is a satyr. But I will let everyone introduce themselves once we get inside."

"Sure, Professor Dumbledore is in the Great Hall, we can show you the way." Hermione said and we followed the wizards inside the castle. We walked in and went toward these huge doors i guessed lead to the Great Hall.

We walked in at the same time Professor Dumbledore finished explaining to the students about us. "And here they are! The Demigod Heroes! Please come forward and introduce yourselves."

We walked forward while Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at a large table with red and gold on it.

We stood in front of everyone and I stepped forward. "Hello, My name is my name is Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon; the God of the seas, earthquakes, and father of horses. I looked at Annabeth and she stepped forward. "I am Annabeth Chase, archietect of Olympus, daughter of Athena; goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy."

Clarisse then introduced herself "I am Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares; god of war."

The Stroll Brothers smirked "Hello Wizards! I am Connor Stroll. "And I am Travis Stroll, and no we are not twins." "But we are the Sons of Hermes; messenger of the gods and god of travelers, medicine, thieves, athletes, and much more!"

Nico stepped up "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, lord of the dead and underworld." Followed by Will "I am Will Solace, son of Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, music, and poetry. Finally ending with Grover. "I am Grover Underwood, a satyr, member of the Council of Eleven Clovers."

Dumbledore smiled when we were done "Welcome young heroes. I hoe that your journey was well and I welcome you to Hogwarts. YOu will be staying in cabins near the Lake and attending some of our classes as we will be learning some skills from you. Now, let us feast!" And food appeared everywhere.

Dumbledore said we could sit at any of the tables Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, or Slytherin. We all walked over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. (Everyone except Clarisse, who went off to some other table) and sat down. We started to eat when Annabeth pointed out their was no fire to offer the gods. We walked up to Dumbledore "We need a fire to give our offerings to the gods. Please, it is very important." Annabeth said.

"Of coarse my dear." Dumbledore waved his wand and a fire appeared before all the tables.

All of us walked up and threw some food into the fire and sat back down.

"What was all of that for?" Harry asked. "We offer food up to the gods, it burns and they like the smell."

"They like burnt food?" Ron asked. "No, it smells like regular food, just stronger." Annabeth explained. I was about to ask Harry about this you-know-who wizard when I heard a screming match acroos the hall.

"My father will hear about this!" a scrawny blonde haired boy in green robes yelled at Clarisse. "Oh ya, so will mine!" Clarisse shouted back. I looked at Annabeth. Not good. We all ran over just 'as Clarisse was about to pull her electric spear on the boy. I stepped in between them and yelled "What is going one here!"

Clarisse said "This little punk was talking trash about the gods so I told him to shove those word up his a**. He then proceeded to insult me calling me a muggle... dont know what that is but the way he said it I knew it was in insult." I looked back at the boy with this wand pulled out and said 'Is that true?" "Ya, you filthy muggles are so not the spawn of gods." Harry looked at him and said "DRACO! These are our guests, and I am sure that they are not lying!"

Draco then sneered "Stay out of this Potter. So if you are so powerful, prove it!" i looked at our group and they nodded. "Ok" i said, "We will, tomorrow morning we will all give you a demonstration of your abilities and weapons. We all walked away proceeding to go to the newly created cabins. We split up the boys and girls and unpacked.

I went out and we all hung around the campfire till about midnight. I was preparing for next morning and ready to show why I was the savior of Olympus.


	4. The Demo HPJO

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up bright and early excited about the demo this morning. I ran down to the common room ready to see the demigods in action. We all walked down to the grounds ready to see Malfoy's reaction. Wondering the whole time how powerful they are and what they had been through.

Percy's P.O.V.

We all woke up got our weapons and armor ready and sat around the campfire eating a little ambrosia to get us ready to the massive power demo we were about to give. I went over to Annabeth, gave her a kiss, and we talked about what exactly we were going to do. I knew I was going to control water, call Blackjack, and decided to have a little fun with Annabeth in the sparing arena.

I looked up at the castle and saw a large group of students and i was guessing professors walking towards us. I called a group meeting and we all huddled around. "Ok, remember, don't completely drain yourself, we do have nectar and ambrosia but we need to save that just in case. But lets show these wizards what we demigods got!"

We all lined up ready to show our skills and the students all gathered around the sparing and archery range. I stepped forward "Ok, we are prepared to show our skills and powers today. We will have match ups to display our skills and show you our powers right now. I will go first, observe."

I walked over to the lake concentrated and lifted about 10 gallons of water into the air, resulting in gasps from the Horwarts students and professors. I then proceeded to change the water form mist, ice, then water again making crazy shapes. I let the water go and whistled for Blackjack,and he came at once. I then pulled out the hellhound whistle Nico gave me for my 16th birthday and Mrs. o'Leary jumped out from the shadows and appeared at my side.

Thalia created a wicked storm and flew around. Annabeth put on her cap and completely disappeared then reappeared behind Draco yelling "BOO!", he jumped and screamed. Will created a mini sun, Clarisse used her electric staff, Nico brought up the dead with his knife, and The Stroll Twins proceeded to rob half the wizards of their wands. All in all it was a great demonstration, leaving most of the wizards speechless. I was looking forward to the dueling matches as I looked to Annabeth and motioned for her and me to enter the arena.

Harry's P.O.V.

Percy explained that his weapon, which looked like a pen, was actually a sword called Riptide, and that the metal was Celestial Bronze that could only hurt immortals, monsters, and demigods. And then the demigods began to battle each other in a tournament style battle. They all battled each other showing off thier sword and archery skills.

All was going well until a hideous monster that was part women and part snake camp out from the woods, yelling in some other language. Along with as crazy beast that was a mixture of goat, snake, and lion.

Annabeth screamed" Its some Echidna and a Chimera!" And with that all the demigods lunged into battle.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy! I have swim team practice and meets along with

a fully loaded school schedule. So my updates will probably not happen until swim team is over next Saturday (9/28)

After that I promise I will try to post more often.

Furthermore, I have hit a sort of writers block. **Please help!** Any idea is good and even one word ones will get something going in my brain! Please place any idea you have in reviews!

**Please help and be patient.** Thanks!

**And check out my Movella account (lots more stories over there!)**


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Harry's P.O.V.

The monster and demigods charged into battle. i reached for my wand to help but was stopped by Dumbledore. "This is not our fight, we must watch an learn." I sighed, putting my wand away. Percy was unstoppable, every time the monsters would get close he would move and deal a deadly blow. Afterwords they were covered in dust and everyone had scratches and wounds but Percy. Will started healing many of them with his hands and giving them either a canteen or what looked like a lemon square.

"What is that?" I asked. Percy then replied "Its ambrosia and nectar. Its the food of the gods, it can heal us in small amounts, but if we eat too much we would burn up like a mortal."

"Mortal?" I asked. "If you ate or drank this you would burst into flames."

"Oh, ok."

"I am sorry for the monsters, the school is protected but they must have had help." Dumbledore said. "Its ok, we handled it, luckily we were prepared and warmed up." Percy smirked

"Why aren't you hurt?" Ron asked "It looked like a couple of those snake things got a little too close to you."

"I have the curse of Achilles, it means I am all but invulnerable." He said.

"So you have bad ankles?" Hermione asked "No, you chose a different spot, I can't tell you were mine is, but when i dipped into the River Styx I focused on something to tie me back to life."

"What did you think of?" I asked. "Annabeth" Percy wrapped his arm around her waist and pecked her on the cheek "Stop it Seaweed Brain!" She giggled.

"Well that was an interesting show! Let us journey back into the school. its lunchtime!" Dumbledore said and we all started walking to the school.

I took Annabeth's hand as we walked up to the castle "How are you Wise Girl?" I asked

"Never better Seaweed Brain, I am starved!" she exclaimed as the food appeared before us. We offered food to the gods and sat down with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So, what on the schedule for today?" i asked as we were to be taking wizarding classes too.

"Well we have Defense against the Dark Arts, then Herbology, Charms, and Potions." Hermione said

"Great... What are those classes exactly?" I asked

"Well Defense against the Dark Arts is a class that teaches us how to defend ourselves with spells and dueling. Herbology is the study of magical plant life. Charms is everyday spells and Potions is well mixing and using potions." Hermione replied

"Great! They sound interesting!" Annabeth said 'Always excited about learning' I thought

We walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat down. Malfoy and his crew walked in along with some Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. The teacher, was Professor Tonks **(I know Snape is supposed to teach DADA this year but he will return! Just wanted to get this part in first) **"Hello, I am Professor Tonks, I am an arour for the Ministry and your temporary DADA teacher, Professor Snape will be teaching this class this year, but i will be fillin in for him for the time being. We will be learning defensive and attacking spells along with how to deal with creatures.

She then asked us to pull out our textbooks and said we could grab one from the back 'Ugh, I hate books.' I thought to myself I grabbed on for me and Annabeth and sat back down. I opened up the textbook and almost yelled, It was in Greek! I was so happy I wouldn't have to deal with the dyslexia i normally had to deal with in school.

Malfoy, sitting behind us saw he different language "What are you reading? Can't read English?" He sneered "I turned around and gave him a glare "We have what you would call dyslexia, we are hardwired for Greek and can read and speak it fluently."

Harry turned to us "Really? So is it like you can't read English? Or is it only Greek?"

"We can read English, but it murders our eyes. Greek is a lot simpler. Many of us actually get our textbooks printed in Greek so we can actually try in school" I said

"Very well, today we will be talking about Boggarts. You dealt with then in our 3rd year, but some of your fears have changed and we need a refresher"

The Professor waved his wand and a large closet appeared "Ok, everyone line up. Percy, Annabeth, you can use your weapons here, just try and not completely destroy this one."

I smiled and me and Annabeth got in line. "Harry will demonstrate to refresh some memories here." She opened the closet and Harry stepped up. A floating creature with a dark cap floated out and I felt cold, and sad. Harry yelled 'Riddikulus' and the being turned into smoke and was pushed back into the closet

"Can anyone tell me what that was?" I asked "Sorry, forgot about you two. That was a Boggart, it changes into your worst fear and that is the only spell that can counter acct them. What you saw was a dementor, a horrible creature that feeds off your happiness, Harry, having some of the worst experiences has an inclination towards dementors as they always go for him is he in near. now lets get started!"

She opened the closet and Hermione stepped up, the boggart changed into Mcgonagall telling her she failed, then Ron with a giant spider, followed by a Ravenclaw girl with a snake, a Hufflepuff and a clown, then us. I stepped up and pulled out Riptide, the boggart clown looked at me and turned into Kronos, "You thought you defeated me? Silly Percy, I am a Titan! I will destroy everything you hold dear!" I took a deep breath "I defeated you once Kronos! i am not afraid of you!" The boggart then shifted to a minotaur, a harpie, a Giant finally ending on a bloody Annabeth. I screamed and Annabeth took my shoulder. "its ok Percy! i am safe!" I looked at the real Annabeth and swung at the creature, he immediately backed up and changed forms. Annabeth stepped up, The creature turned into a giant spider but surprisingly she remand unfazed "I know you aren't really spider! You will have to do better than that!" The spider gave a sick grin and morphed into me! i saw myself but with golden eyes "Oh Annabeth, tisk tisk. You really thought I was gone forever? I just bid my time and took over Percy.. it was quiet easy too.. I will destoy Mount Olympus! Your precious friend Luke died in vain!" Annabeth looked on the verge of tears. "I will not let this happen! She swong with all her might and the creature turned to dust. "Sorry about that Tonks, I.. I just.." Annabeth stuttered and I wrapped my arms around her

"Its ok Annabeth, what exactly was that?" Harry said.

"Well, for me it was Kronos at first, he tried to destoy Olympus and waged the 2nd Titian war a couple months ago. i was able to defeat him by allowing Luke to kill himself. You see, Luke was a son of Hermes, and frustrated with the gods, he allowed kronos to enter and control his body. Luke ended up a hero. Then the other things you saw were monsters I have fought in the pass, ending with Annabeth." I looked down. "Annabeth's fears were with the spider. you see children of Athena hate and are scared to death of spiders since their mom turned Arachne into the fist spider as punishment. Then she saw me, but controlled bu Kronos."

"Its ok Annabeth, I promise that will never happen." I whispered into her ear. Annabeth pushe me away "i am fine Percy, just a little shaken."

"You sure?"

"Ya, lets go to Herbology." We walked out of the castle into the greenhouses.

**What do you guys think? Did you like my thoughts on Percy and Annabeth's fears? **

**I wanted Snape to do something differnet, and that he needs to stay in Potions to do so. I decided to pick my favorite Auror! Please review, I love to here your guys ideas! Thanks for being patient! Swimming in finally over and I will try to update more often! Please, Please, Please, Review! It brighten up my day when you do!**


	7. Percabeth and Potions

Percy's P.O.V.

After DADA, we headed towards our next class Herbology. As we walked across the ground and to the greenhouse. I took Annabeth's hand "Are you ok Wise girl? That was pretty intense back there." Annabeth turned to me "I am ok, it just, was crazy seeing you an with those golden eyes." Annabeth's head turned down and I could swear I saw a tear. I wrapped my arms around here "Well, that class made me realize somethngs, It made me realize how much you matter to me Wise Girl." I turned Annabeth around so she was facing me and I put my hand on her cheek. "Annabeth, I love you." Staring into her stormy grey eyes, I melted inside, I kissed her like I never had before. _My Wise Girl._

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy's kiss was deep, loving, and oh so addicting. _Seaweed Brain, _I thought to myself. Percy had almost died and been in massive amounts of danger in front of my eyes so many times before, but now that we were together it was so much more real. We walked to the greenhouse, and Percy gave me another crazy good kiss "Come on Wise Girl."

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Annabeth"

We walked in a took a seat next to our favorite Gryffindors. Afterwards we had charms which was pretty cool. The wizards practices some water spells and i did my thing 'accidentally' soaking Malfoy. "You will pay for that Jackson!" He sneered

"Dude I have been threatened, cursed, and attacked so many times by monsters that would probably make you wet your pants. i even got cursed by Ares himself after I defeated him! That threat is like a fly to me. Besides, we got a bigger problem we were told we had to help deal with." Malfoy said some curses under his breath and we left for potions.

The rather large professor walked up front and said "I am Professor Slughorn, We will be brewing the Elixir of Living Death. You will have all of class to do this, starting now. Good luck! And for the best potion, I will gift a bottle of Felix Felices, liquid luck! The best day ever in a bottle!"

Everyone got cauldrons and weird ingredients and started mixing. "um, Professor, we don't have books, or anything." Annabeth said.

"Oh, yes, terribly sorry! Take some extra supplies from the back and get started. Professor Dumbledore was kind enough to order special books for you."

We got our stuff and sat down. Annabeth opened the Greek Textbook and went to work. i sat there clueless through the class. Harry and Ron, who also didn't have books and run down old ones that looked like someone ran over them with a truck and then threw up in them. I peered over and Harry's had lots of writing in it with scratched out sections and notes in the margins. Annabeth and i finished with Harry close behind.

"Well, Well, adequate job Ms?" Slughorn said looking over our cauldron.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" She replied

"Of, course, your mother's gift for wisdom. Excellent job for your first try at potions!" Slughorn nodded and looked over Harry's cauldron, "Excellent job my boy! Perfectly brewed 10 points to Gryffindor! Just like your mother i see!She had a nack for potions too"

SLughorn went around the classroom and we bottled up out potions and left them on the table. "Harry my boy! Yours was defenetly the best! Here you go one bottle of Felix for you, use it wisely!"

"thanks Professsor" We all walked out and headed towards the Gryffindor common room

**Ok, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted a little bit of Percabeth in this fanfic. Please respond, review, or PM!**

**Thanks for being patient! i promise some good action scences soon. I know this isn't word for word with the HBP but this is more Percy Jackson than Harry Potter.**


End file.
